Shock to the System
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: What happens when Bonnie and Damon reveal their true feelings for each other? Spoilers for the Return Series. Do not read until you've read Nightfall. *I do not speak Italian, and some sites do not translate correctly. Forgive me if some words are wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Wow", the tall blonde in his arms sighed. "That was…wow."

Damon rose from the bed where he sat shaking his head. Usually 'wow' was a good thing. This evening it proved to be anything but. Thoughts had clouded his head, and as much as he had wanted to feed off this new conquest, he couldn't get the face out of his mind. It clouded his vision, and made it almost unbearable to breathe. "_Che cosa l'inferno_…?"

Luccia got up from the opposite side of the bed and walked out slowly, hoping he would stop her. He didn't. Instead he walked over to the closet, pulling his bag from the floor. He began to pack whatever he touched first, then shook his head violently. What _was _he thinking about her for? And why was he packing a bag? He could be back to Fell's Church in no time, as a crow. Thoughts of her red curls and bright brown eyes flooded his memory again, and he knew why he had to go.

He had to tell Bonnie he was in love with her.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, or why really. The first time he felt he had really _seen_ her was years ago, during the fight with Klaus. She had looked at him, and he swore she could see inside his soul. He was almost positive that that was the night that changed everything. And then of course the run in with the kitsune twins that had almost cost Bonnie, Meredith and that infernal Mutt their lives. Possession had proven to be lethal where he was concerned, and he had almost let them all die under his watchful eyes. A part of him had heard her calling to him, but the other part was stronger. When he had gotten Bonnie into the bath at the boarding house he had almost lost her.

So he fought…for Elena. Not because he wanted her in any way, shape or form. But he had wanted to break _Stefan_, who was possibly the biggest pansy he had ever met. Until now. He would normally never compare himself to his younger, and clearly more obtuse brother, but now he knew what love could do to you. His love for Bonnie had stopped him from feeding on a beautiful blonde, and a few others in the last months. He saw her face when he bent to feed, and had stopped short on each occasion. At first it angered him, now it unnerved him. He had never been so drawn to a woman…not until Katherine. And that had ended very tragically. If he could help it, this love would not end the same way.

* * * * * * *

Bonnie and Meredith rounded the corner to the Psychology wing at the junior college. Today was their final, and then summer would officially be under way. Meredith and Alaric had plans to go to the coast for a few months, in the final stages of planning their wedding. Elena and Stefan would be leaving for a world traveling expedition, and Matt would be attending his first official NFL camp after the draft. Tomorrow night she would see everyone off, and then Bonnie would start the trek to New York to move into her new apartment. She would be transferring to NYU in the fall, but wanted to get a jump on New York life, so she had rented a small flat on the upper West side of Soho. It was quaint, very small, and _very_ expensive. But it was _hers_. Her first real apartment on her own. She wanted to make it home, so she had managed to purchase a truck load of furniture to fully stock her new place. The movers would have it all there by Sunday afternoon, which would give her plenty of time to get her clothes and other small necessities there beforehand.

"Are you sure I can't help you move?" Matt said, throwing his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car after work that night.

"No," Bonnie said, quickly hugging his waist. "You need to be on the road tomorrow night. Baltimore's not gonna wait forever."

"I know, but I feel so bad letting you go all the way out to New York alone."

"I won't be alone," she said smiling. "I'm picking up Jenga in the morning!" The excitement of getting a new dog was overwhelming as she smiled from ear to ear. It had been a long time since…she couldn't even bear to say her dog's name now. They had had him for so long that he had become part of the family. Her parents had told her not to do it yet, but a dog was exactly what she needed to make her feel better in a new place, all by herself. She shuddered then, not sure if it was the thought of being alone, or the sudden pick-up in the wind. She chuckled lightly. "Go on, you've got packing to do."

Matt sighed, and bent down to kiss Bonnie on the cheek. A strong gust of wind hit and Matt struggled not to lose his balance. "Whoa, you feel that?"

Bonnie nodded, looking around and up into the trees. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm on the suddenly chilly June night. She and Matt both got into their cars and locked their doors before laughing at each other and driving away.

* * * * * * *

Damon watched, in his crow form, from high above in the trees. He had almost blown it and swooped down on that idiot Mutt. But he had to wait until Bonnie was alone. There was no way Mutt would let him get anywhere near her. In all honesty, he was probably right to feel the way he felt about Damon. Damon was dangerous. Bonnie saw it. She had only called to him when her life was in danger from something other than him. Which, to be blunt, was happening a lot more than any of them had ever been comfortable with. He let out a deep breath, realizing that this was probably as close as she'd ever want to be to him again. But he had to try. He had to leave the choice to her. He would tell her he loved her, and if she decided to be with him, he would make her happier than she had ever been. And if she didn't…

_Wait,_ he scolded himself silently, still in his crow form. _When the hell did I become so soft?_ He stood a little taller and puffed his massive crow's chest out. _If she doesn't want me, I'll _take_ her._ And then he was shaking his head again. No, he didn't want to have to resort to using his Power. He wanted her to _want_ him, the same way he found he wanted her. He had had many women throw themselves at him throughout his many years roaming this earth. But Bonnie was different. He felt different about her, felt different _around_ her. It was like she saw the Damon he was before the bitterness had overtaken him. And he wanted to be that man again…with her.

He launched himself out of the tree then, diving and lurching toward the ground, following her to her parents' house. She would be the only one home again, her parents were off at some function that would keep them until late in the night. He could tell her tonight.

No. He would follow her to New York. He would wait until Mutt, or Meredith, or Elena and Stefan were too far away to get there right away in case it went badly. And he didn't anticipate it ending badly…not really. He wouldn't harm her, never. And he wouldn't force her. If she really and truly wanted nothing to do with him, then he would leave her be. He would deal with the rejection. Though he'd never in his life been rejected, he would find a way to deal with it. A strange sensation, he was sure. But he would go back to his life in Florence. Or somewhere he would never find another small, red haired beauty who smelled like strawberries, and smiled like…

_Stop_, he commanded himself when he finally settled into the tree outside Bonnie's almost bare bedroom. _You sound even worse than your candy ass brother_. He chuckled to himself. It would've sounded like a coo coming from his crow form. And though he was sure she heard it, she never stirred in her bed, sleeping heavily. He was about to leave when he heard something no human ears could've heard from that distance, or through the closed and tightly locked window.

"Damon…" she whispered softly and Damon thought he might fall right out of the tree. Had she seen him? No. Impossible. She had looked almost right at him where he had been sitting in the tree outside the diner, but it was dark. No human eyes would have been able to see him so high up. "No, don't…" she whispered again. _Don't?_ he thought for a moment. She was telling him _not_ to do something. He strained his ears to hear but she didn't speak again. It was probably just as well. He didn't deserve her. She was sweet and pure, and he was, for all intents and purposes, a monster.

He launched himself into the night again, chest heavy.

* * * * * * *

The party ended on a happily somber note. Tomorrow Stefan and Elena would be off to see the world, Meredith and Alaric would be leaving for the coast, and Matt would be joining his new team at camp for his rookie season. Bonnie would be leaving that morning as well, but headed in a different direction. Meredith would be going back to school, but somewhere closer to Alaric, and though they would probably see Matt on TV every now and again depending on how often he got to play, it wouldn't be the same. Elena and Stefan would be reachable by phone, and other ways, as Elena so eloquently pointed out. But it wasn't the same. Bonnie felt very 'grown-up', and suddenly wasn't so sure she wanted to be an adult after all. It was strange to see herself, Bonnie McCullough as an adult.

The drive to Soho was quiet, and surprisingly took less time than Bonnie thought it would. She stopped at the front door to her new home and took in a deep breath. "Here we go, McCullough."

The landlord had promised to paint and re-varnish the hardwood floors, which he had. It looked even better than she had remembered it. She waited for the movers to get there, and when they arrived, she directed them to the correct rooms and told them where to hang the larger pictures she had inherited from her Gran, knowing she would never be able to get them up by herself.

Once the last pieces of furniture had been placed, and the movers had gone, Bonnie threw herself on the couch, letting out a loud breath. She could easily go to sleep right now. Moving really took a lot out of people whether you did all or just a little. In truth she had taken a few loads of clothes and shoes up in the rickety old elevator, but as she grabbed more items from her car, the loads got heavier and heavier. But she had heard Soho had a very exciting night life, and she didn't want to miss it on her first night there. She started to think of all the trouble she could get into. _Trouble_, she thought to herself, and shuddered lightly at the idea. There would be no one around to save her this time. Matt was already in Baltimore, Meredith and Alaric were well on their way to the coast. Elena and Stefan were who knows where… The only other person that could help her was probably too far to hear her…and wouldn't come anyway. He _hated_ humans, he said it himself.

Damon had invaded both Bonnie's thoughts and dreams for well over a year now. Every single dream she had night after night involved him in some capacity. Most of the time he was saving her from something. Poor defenseless Bonnie, as usual. One day she would have to get over that.

She didn't know why she thought of him so frequently. He had left with Elena. Well, Matt had gone too, but when they returned without Damon, life had gone on as usual. No one spoke of what had happened while they were gone, and no one asked many questions. It had been a dark time for Elena, finding Stefan imprisoned and freeing him…that was the story the rest of them got. Nothing more.

But Damon, where was he? What had become of him? Bonnie had imagined him going back to Florence, feeding on very wealthy and very pretty women, both of which Bonnie was not. She had never been more than cute, at least in her own eyes. There would be no reason for _Damon_ to find her interesting.

Bonnie went to sit at the table in the dining area of her flat, resting her chin on her crossed arms. Thoughts swirled in her mind of Damon and his gorgeous, fathomless black eyes. She could remember his scent. It was hard to describe, but it was very clean and very masculine. She clung to that scent when he kissed her behind Vickie Bennett's house so long ago. And then when he had carried her back to the boarding house when she and Meredith and Matt had been trapped in the car dying. While Damon had watched the whole scene from above them, sitting in the trees.

Bonnie stood then, rubbing her face harshly as though it would erase those memories. He didn't look at her that way. She and Damon could never be. Besides the fact that he was a centuries old vampire who preyed on young women for his next meal, she wasn't attractive to him in the least. If he had cared for her in the least bit, the attack would never have come that close. She wouldn't have been fighting for her life. If he cared the way she wanted him to, he would've rescued them the minute he heard her call for him.

But he didn't. He left them to die. Suddenly very angry, Bonnie went to her bathroom, preparing to take a shower and get ready for the evening. She didn't know a single person in Soho yet, so no one would look at her differently if she wore something totally out of character. After her shower she was dismayed to find nothing in her closet that matched the look she was going for. She sighed deeply and went to put on her tightest pair of jeans and her skimpiest blouse. That would have to do.

She stepped out into the balmy night, looking for a direction to head into. She spotted a restaurant just down the block and decided to see if there were people her age there. She would strike up a conversation with a hot guy, exchange numbers, and hopefully…

Hopefully what? Bonnie McCullough would never be able to entrance a guy the way Elena Gilbert could. The most she could hope for was a phone number. That was probably the most she would get. Sighing again, she walked into the crowd of people, walking straight into a guy dressed all in black. She didn't look up right away, too embarrassed to speak. But she froze when she heard his voice.

"Hello, _piccola rossa_…"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Bonnie's voice caught in her throat. She raised her head slowly to look up at the raven haired god who had spoken perfect Italian. She blinked her eyes furiously. _No_, she thought to herself, _it can't be._

Damon smiled at her, showing a toothy grin, and a twinkle in his eye. "I never expected to see you in New York." He lied so smoothly he wasn't sure she would ever be able to trust him fully. One day he would tell her. _I followed you from your parents' home in Fell's Church, after thinking about you for almost a year, and watching you and that annoying Mutt embrace in the parking lot. I came to tell you I'm in love with you, and I want you to be with me. _"So what brings you here?"

Bonnie blinked again, and found herself reaching out to touch him, wanting to make sure he was real. She wasn't afraid of him as she once was, not anymore. But he still seemed like a very vivid figment of her imagination. "Uh," she tripped over words, cursing herself silently. "What?"

Damon took her by her outstretched hand, snaking it into his arm and leading her to the bar. "I said, what brings you to New York, _cara_?"

"School," she said quickly. _What an idiot!_ she said to herself. "I mean, I'm starting NYU in the fall."

Damon smiled again, and Bonnie felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was gorgeous! Her memories had not done him justice. He wore black jeans, boots, and a long sleeved button up black shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She could see the tight muscles in his forearms, leading up to shapely muscles in his upper arms. She trailed her eyes over his chest, beautifully carved as if someone had made him out of clay. She stopped at his face, his beautiful face. There was no way anyone should be that good looking. Perfectly chiseled features, with the longest eyelashes she had ever seen, framing those eyes. Oh those eyes! "It's really good to see you _rossa_."

"You too," she said quietly. "What are _you_ doing here?" _Not that I care of course,_ she told herself, _I'm just basking in your glorious radiance. You're a god amongst humans. _"I would've thought you were around the world by now."

"I was." _I love you. I had to come back to tell you and to beg you to be with me_. "But I got bored. I bore very easily, you know." Damon smiled again, and Bonnie felt her heart beat a tad quicker.

"Oh," she said, mentally kicking herself. Was that the best she could come up with? _No, I could tell you about the dreams I've been having about you. The PG ones and the XXX ones too. Oh wow, those XXX ones!_ "Where are you staying?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh here, there, wherever." A leggy brunette walked by him and though Bonnie expected to him to almost break his neck to watch her, his eyes remained on Bonnie's. "Trying to catch up with old friends, I suppose. Have you seen my brother?"

"Well last I heard he and Elena were on their way to see the world." There was a longing in her voice, and Damon wanted to reach out and put his hand on her cheek. It worked with most women to get him what we wanted. He decided against it, reminding himself to play it cool until the time was right. "And Meredith and Alaric are off at the coast, putting the final touches on their wedding. Matt's in Baltimore," _Was that a growl I heard?_ "He's starting his football training camp. So it's just me."

_Oh I know_, he said to himself, _that's why I'm here. _"That's…interesting. That they would let you go anywhere alone, I mean. Aren't they afraid something might happen to you all alone in a big city?" He chuckled lightly. "Didn't they know about the monsters that lurk in places like these?"

He noticed the goose bumps on Bonnie's arms when he spoke. They smiled at each other, and Bonnie looked away. The bright red of her cheeks as she blushed made Damon sigh. Yes, he was a man with desires and a plan, but he was also a very thirsty vampire. He would have to keep his thirst on hold for just a while longer. Maybe now that he'd seen her it would be easier to feed. Then again, maybe not. "So, is your place close by?"

Damon shrugged again. _Oh sure, if you consider Florence close._ "Not really," and it was the truth. It felt good to tell the truth, even if it wasn't something hugely important. "Yours?"

Bonnie nodded proudly. "Yup, just down the street. You should see it, Damon. It's beautiful. A little small, but the view of the city…" She let out a breath as she paused. He could hear the jubilation in her voice as she recounted her new apartment.

"I'd love to see it sometime." He looked deep in her eyes now. She looked as though she stopped breathing for a moment. _Breathe_, he commanded subconsciously, and she complied. It was the first time he really used his Power on her, and he hoped it would be the last. He could _make_ her feel easy around him, but it was all a façade. He wanted the feelings to be real where he was concerned. He _needed_ it. He was putting himself on the line. Everything he knew, everything he _was_ had all turned upside down practically overnight. His realization of the love he felt for her made him feel totally different. Elena had once said something about his walls coming down. Though he didn't have any recollection of it, he was sure it could be true. Now that he had experienced love for his _piccola uccello, _he knew he would never be the same. The walls were down now, indeed. Even if no one realized it but him.

They were at a table now, Bonnie eating spaghetti and Damon simply drinking a Sex on the Beach. Bonnie's eyes had widened at the name of the drink, and Damon had laughed quietly. "It's just a drink _cara_. Besides, there are no beaches for miles." Bonnie blushed wildly again, and Damon had to stop himself from jumping across the table and taking her then. _She's different_, he told himself, _remember that._

Surprisingly, Bonnie felt totally at ease with the man she had feared for so long. _Something's different, _he's _different. _She noticed that he never turned to look at another woman while he was with her, nor did he notice when the waitress came to take their order or check on them, and nearly threw herself into his lap. He was intent on hearing about _her_. Her boring life since he had left Fell's Church, her intended major of History, why she chose NYU, everything he had missed.

"So that's it," she said, pushing her plate away and putting her hands on the table in front of her. She swept her curls off her neck, and Damon winced. Her neck was exquisite. Peaches and cream, he had once called it. But the veins there were so pronounced. He felt the tingling in his canines and immediately excused himself from the table, much to Bonnie protest.

He threw the door open to the men's room, growling low. If anyone else was in there, they had better take leave. It would prove to be a bad night for them if they tangled with an irritable vampire. Damon could feel the despair and confusion emanating off of Bonnie, and he straightened himself, cursing under his breath and stalked over to the table. Bonnie jumped when he cleared his throat. "Let's go."

* * * * * * *

The walk back to her flat was very short, and Bonnie found herself wishing she had chosen a restaurant further away. But then she thought that she may not have run into Damon if she had. Her intuition kicked her from within. _He would've found you anywhere, y'know._

At the entrance to her building, she turned to him and stopped short. His eyes were smoldering. She was positive if they had been alone, like in Vickie's backyard, he would've bitten her, or maybe kissed her, she wasn't sure which. But they weren't alone. They were in front of her building, with people walking by every few seconds. For a moment she was ready to invite him up, though she wasn't sure what she would offer him. A drink? Her?

He pulled his hand up to her cheek. "Well, _cara_," he swallowed hard, never breaking contact with her eyes. "I should be going."

Bonnie closed her eyes, taking in his scent. That scent nearly knocked her off her feet. Totally masculine, totally clean, and totally _him_. "Come up," she whispered, eyes still closed.

Damon stopped. He didn't move, he didn't breathe. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, _rossa_."

"Come up," she breathed, turning her face into his hand. _What am I doing?_ She didn't know. She didn't care. "Please."

Damon's sharp intake of breath startled her, and she opened her eyes just as his mouth came down on hers. Not only did she smell like strawberries, she _tasted_ like them too. He felt a tugging deep in his core as she put her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself up to him. He pulled her up to him easily, wrapping his arms around her tightly and growling low in his throat. "Bonnie, I don't want to hurt you."

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him then. "I know," she said. And she _did_ know. She felt it in her being. Something was different about him.

"And you're sure you want me to come up?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her. _Say yes, _he chanted silently, _please say yes. _"I'll come up only if you're sure."

Bonnie felt the irritation starting to rise in her. _What the hell? Do _I_ have to throw myself at him like the waitress did?_ "Damon," she pulled her arms from his shoulders, pushed herself away from him and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a child anymore. I can handle myself."

The irritation in her voice made his insides tremble. My, she was feisty! And he _liked_ it. What surprised him was just how _much _he liked it. He shivered, not from the cold at all, but the emotions that rose from deep within. He wanted her, every inch of her. He wanted to bury himself in her fiery curls, he wanted her legs wrapped around his waist. And he wanted her _now_.

Three words that would change their lives forever.

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Bonnie and Damon crashed into the door of her flat, not breaking the kiss that had started down in the hallway before they got into the elevator. She hurried to find her keys in her purse, cursing under her breath when she finally had to pull away from him. It didn't take long, and she had her keys out, door opened and pushed her way inside in record speed.

Damon stood at the threshold, hands on the door frame, breathing heavily. "I…I can't," he breathed.

Bonnie's eyes widened, rejection washing over her in waves. "Wh- what?"

"Your invitation only applied to the front entry." Bonnie sighed in relief, and Damon smiled slowly. "This is a separate dwelling space, and I need your permission to enter."

Bonnie walked over to him slowly, being as seductive as she could. Clearly she had no idea how to actually _seduce_ a man, and Damon was about to find that out. _Will he be disappointed?_ she wondered silently. She stopped just inches away from him, knowing he couldn't enter, nor could he touch her. "First I wanna ask you something."

Damon's exasperated sigh made her grin. "_Rossa_, it's getting cold out here."

Bonnie knew it was a figurative cold, there was no way _he _could actually get _cold_. She looked down at her feet, clasping her hands before she spoke. "I've never done this before, so I don't have the slightest idea what I'm doing." The words rolled out before Bonnie could catch them and she felt like a child again. She looked up from under her lashes to see his reaction.

A slow smile spread over Damon's face, and Bonnie thought she would grab him and pull him through the door, invitation or not. He got better looking by the minute, and as she waited for his response thoughts filled her head. Her dreams replayed over and over again in her mind, and she hoped she would have the courage to do it when the time actually came. "Come to me, _cara_," he said softly.

Bonnie walked forward, into his arms, and a deep kiss that took her very breath away. When he pulled away she was just an inch from his face. _Tell her now!_ That small voice in his head screamed at him. _No,_ he shook his head slowly rubbing the top of her head with his chin. _Wait for the right moment. You don't just blurt out feelings just for the hell of it._ "I can't come in, not until you invite me." He growled low in his throat and took a handful of her hair, gently pulling her head back to lick the front of her throat. "And I don't care if you've been with ten men, or none at all. None of that matters. Right now, it's you and me."

Bonnie collapsed into his waiting arms, her breath coming in shallow spurts. "Then…come inside…and change…that none…to one."

* * * * * * *

Damon swept her into his arms, cradling her to his chest, kissing her passionately, and kicking the door closed with his foot. He set her down in the middle of the room, her body sliding down his. She could feel every muscle in his body, tight in anticipation of the night to come. And then she felt how excited he was, and she smiled. _He could have any woman he wants, Power or not, and he's here with me_. She felt high, not really knowing what that would feel like, but imagining it was something close to this. His hands worked on the zipper on the side of her blouse, and her hands wove into his hair, never breaking the kiss. He growled every now and again, whispering things in her ear when he left her lips, kissing her neck, nibbling just slightly. She felt her legs start to get wobbly, her knees going weak.

Damon felt it too, and he lifted her up, putting her legs around his waist to straddle him. Still kissing her, he walked over to the counter that divided the kitchen from the living area and sat her down. He pulled away to look at her, and he smiled, much to Bonnie's shock. "What?" she said, suddenly very self-conscious.

"This is the first time you've been around me and not been frightened. I like it." Damon smiled again. _Yes, there was definitely something different about him_, Bonnie decided. She pulled him back to her and kissed him hard. If he kept pulling back like that she may lose her nerve, and she had much better things to think about right now.

Like what his chest felt like on her hands. She slowly unbuttoned each button, counting them off and kissing him for each one. Damon lay his head back, breathing slowly and smiling wider and wider. Normally he would have fed by now, but Bonnie was a virgin. _She's a virgin, who's willing to let me…_

Damon stopped, grabbing her wrists sharply. Bonnie gasped and her eyes widened. "What did I do?" she asked in a small voice, inaudible to human ears. Damon picked it up without any problem.

"_Il mio uccellina, il mio unico amore…_" Damon took her head in his hands and kissed her nose. Bonnie froze.

"What did you just say to me?" The look on her face was unnerving. Was she…angry?

Damon blinked feverishly. "I said…"

"My only … _love_?" Bonnie finished his sentence and this time it was Damon who gasped.

"How would you-?"

"Stefan used to say that to Elena all the time. You kinda pick it up hearing it so often." Bonnie smiled and looked down at his waist, which her legs were still wrapped around. She tried to remove them from their position when Damon stopped her, holding her legs firmly in place.

He looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "Yes, you translated it perfectly." Still he waited, and still she said nothing. He couldn't hear her thoughts, her powers were clearly developed enough to keep him out of her head when she wanted to. "Bonnie, please say something."

"You…_love me_?"

_Ok, anything but that._ Damon cleared his throat, still not releasing her legs. He started to speak but was completely cut off by Bonnie's attack. Her mouth came down on his fiercely, and she yanked his shirt open, pulling it down his arms and throwing it to the side, her lips still locked with his. He took her cue and stripped her of her blouse, sending it into the pile they were beginning to the side of them.

Damon slid his hands under her behind, lifting her up and carrying her…_where_? Bonnie read his hesitation, and pointed him in the direction of her bedroom, her eyes still holding his. He walked into the room, holding her tightly against him. "I will only do what you want, Bonnie. I promise I won't ever harm you." Bonnie nodded, and Damon set her on her feet. "We'll go at your pace."

Bonnie smiled. _So _that_ was what was different!_ _He had been bitten himself, by the love bug!_ Bonnie giggled.

"What's funny?" Damon came up from her neck to look at her. _My God, she's gorgeous!_

"Nothing," Bonnie smiled again, bringing his head down to kiss him fully. "If we keep talking I may chicken out."

Another slow smile spread across Damon's face. "Oh no you don't, McCullough. I've waited a long time for you. You're not getting away that easily."

Bonnie shuddered. His canines had fully extended, she could see them when he smiled. And for the first time tonight he looked _scary_. She took a step back, and Damon noted the alarmed look on her face. He reached for her hand, and when she gave it to him, he kissed it in a very noble gesture. "_Cara mia_," he said, very softly, and very seductively, pulling her to his chest and stroking her hair. "I came here for you. Not for your blood, but _you_. If you need me to say it so you understand, I will."

Bonnie held her other hand up to stop him. "It's not easy for you to admit something like that, I get it."

"About as hard as it was for you to tell me you've never been with anyone." He kissed her cheek. "Which is why I stopped."

Bonnie stepped back again to look at him. "I thought we went over this before downstairs…."

Damon put a finger to her lips. "Shh…I heard you before. I just wanted to make sure you're doing this of your own accord."

"I am," she said smiling. "I've dreamt about this moment for over a year."

Damon's eyebrow went up in surprise. "Oh?"

Bonnie's cheeks flushed brightly, and Damon had to bite his bottom lip. "Sorry," she muttered quietly. "You aren't expecting me to give you details are you?"

Damon laughed. "Why don't you _show _me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. "What?!"

Damon smiled, caressing her cheek and leading her to the bed. "I realize it's hard for you to say it. So I'm letting you off the hook…slightly anyway." He sat on the bed, taking her hands in his and standing her in front of him. Leaning back to rest on his hands, he grinned. "Go."

Bonnie's eyes grew two sizes in surprise. "Um…ok…" she stammered. _This could go very badly_, she told herself. She turned away from him and walked over to the small stereo that sat on the table across the room. She plugged her iPod in to the top and pressed play. A slow, sultry song came on and she turned back to Damon.

"Enigma?" Damon's eyebrow went up again.

Bonnie nodded and sauntered over to him, unbuttoning her jeans as she stepped. Damon narrowed his eyes, watching her every move. She saw him fidget a few times and guessed that it was probably very hard for him to sit and not _react_. Damon _always_ reacted before anyone could stop him. She saw his eyes assessing every inch of her and she felt…_sexy_. The way his eyes glazed over at the sight of her was working. She felt just as provocative as she had in her dreams.

When Bonnie reached the bed, she put a finger under Damon's chin, pulling him up to stand in front of her. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, using his hands to push her jeans down. Damon moaned at the sight of her in her matching underwear set. _Pink_, he chuckled to himself. _How fitting_. Bonnie straightened then, and then went to unbutton his jeans. Damon held up a finger to stop her, and in one swift move his boots and socks were off. He smiled at her, and motioned for her to proceed.

Bonnie breathed deeply. _You can do this, you can do this_, Bonnie chanted to herself. _He _admitted_ he's in love with you. You _have to_ do this. It took a _lot_ for him to admit that._ She looked up at him, drowning in his onyx eyes and every fear slipped away.

* * * * * * *

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders, standing on her toes to reach him. He lifted her to him, taking her to the bed, and laying her down beside him. He trailed his fingers up and down her side as they faced each other. Slowly Bonnie crawled over to him, pressing him onto the bed. She straddled him again, and reached back to undo the clasp of her bra. She closed her eyes, and felt the snap. In seconds his hands replaced the thin fabric that had covered her, followed by his lips, teasing and kissing until she felt her head fall back into his hand. She wasn't sure why she had never tried this with anyone else, but she was definitely glad she had chosen Damon.

His kisses were urgent, setting her skin on fire where they touched her. Never had she wanted anything more than she wanted Damon. And from the sounds that came from him, he was feeling the exact same way. His jeans were still on, and Bonnie marveled at the deep v where the waistband sat. Knowing Damon, there was nothing under those jeans, which may be why they were still on. Bonnie would remedy that. She sat up, pulling them both off the bed and pushing his jeans down over his slender hips. By the light of the small bedside table, she could see that she had been right. Figures Damon would go commando. She smiled widely and kissed him again.

Damon took her by the hand and set her on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her slow and deep. When she opened her eyes, he was laying on top of her, positioned exactly where he should be. "_Rossa_?"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. She hadn't remembered closing them, but now they were so close she could smell his scent again, and it threatened to knock the wind out of her. _Intoxicating_, she thought. "Yes, Damon?"

"I love you." Damon held her tightly as he entered her. Anticipating the pain, he waited until her body stopped shaking so violently before he dared to move. Once her breathing slowed he knew it was safe to continue. And Bonnie's hips raised ever so slightly to meet him, indicating her eagerness for him to go on. He looked down at her, kissing her nose when she smiled, and began to move.

Oh, how he moved! _Centuries of practice_, Bonnie guessed, but pushed the thought away immediately. He had said it, _right now it's you and me_. She felt her hands go instinctively down to his waist, and then traveled lower, pulling him closer into her. Their bodies rocked together perfectly. Damon trailed kisses on every inch of her that was readily accessible to him. He started at her forehead, then her cheeks, and her lips. He followed the line down to her shoulders, nipping and licking while she sighed and moaned his name, visibly enjoying herself. He felt the muscles in her stomach start to convulse, and guessing her release was close he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small metal letter opener he had spotted there earlier. They hadn't discussed exchanging blood, but he wanted her to feel what he felt, in every sense. He placed the makeshift dagger over his throat, making an incision and pulling her head up to where the blood began to flow. When he felt her response, and her release, he put his teeth to her throat and bit.

* * * * * * *

It was still dark when Bonnie opened her eyes. She flushed when she remember what she had done just hours ago, reaching for Damon on the bed. Her hands touched nothing but soft sheets, and Bonnie shot up, clutching the sheet to her naked chest. _Did I dream that entire thing?_ She ran her fingers through the tangled mess that had been her curls earlier in the evening and sighed heavily. Something stirred by the window and Bonnie started to scream when a cold hand clamped down on her mouth. She clawed at it, not knowing what it was, and feeling very disoriented.

"_Rossa,_ it's me!" Damon hissed in her ear, and she immediately sank into his arms that were now coming around her protectively. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You…were…gone," she said through strangled breaths.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." Damon sat back against the headboard, clutching Bonnie to his chest. "Are you ok?"

Bonnie nodded against him, relaxing to the sound and the motion of his breathing. "Did we really…?"

Damon chuckled. "We did, _uccello, _and it was exquisite." He pulled a ringlet around his finger and twirled it lightly. "Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" Bonnie flushed again, and Damon let out another frustrated sigh. "You know, I'm trying very hard not to drain you of every drop of your sweet blood, so you really are gonna have to stop that."

Bonnie knew he was joking with her, but there was an intense seriousness to his words. It went against Damon's very nature to be gentle with a human, and she was probably pushing her luck as it was. When the sun came up, she imagined everything would go back to normal. But for now she was enjoying this surreal moment. "Will you stay much longer?"

Damon shrugged slightly. "I don't have my ring with me. I would have to leave before the sun came up." _Damn! _he scolded himself. He really should've remembered to grab it before he left his hotel room. "Of course, I could leave now and get it. I would be back before you knew it." Her eyes had adjusted enough to see him wink at her.

Bonnie closed her eyes. Everything in her room had his scent on it, so she wasn't likely to forget it anytime soon. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

Damon put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "You will never be an inconvenience to me." He kissed her in a very persuasive manner and whispered against her lips, "You can always come back with me."

"Where? You never did mention where you were staying."

"Some grandiose hotel on the upper East side of Manhattan. My Ferrari's downstairs. We could make it back there in record time." His smile was infectious. "And we could christen the room."

Bonnie tried very hard not to blush, and failed miserably. Damon's low growl sent shivers up her spine for the second time tonight. "Should I pack a bag? I've never spent the night with anyone other than Elena or Meredith."

Damon laughed, and his body shook under her. She sat up again, reaching for the sheet reflexively, and Damon grabbed it away from her, catching her wrist and pulling her to straddle him. His face went suddenly serious and he pulled her down hard to kiss him. "Please don't cover up. I rather like seeing you naked."

Bonnie's eyes widened and then narrowed at him. This was nothing new anymore, and she didn't have to be shy now. She wove her hands through his hair, and noticing he was still very naked himself, and very aroused, slid herself onto him, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. There was no music playing now, and the sound of their breathing was awakening something primal in the both of them.

This time was very different. Since their first time together was behind them, they could do so much more. Damon sat up fully now, wrapping his arms around her, and began to rock them together. They were perfectly in sync, each thrust of his matched by one of her own. Bonnie threw her head back, and Damon caught it, grazing her throat with his now extended canines. "_Ay rossa, state rendendolo pazzesco…_"

Bonnie purred under his touch. "No fair," she whispered. "You know I have idea what you're saying, though it sounds sexy as hell."

Damon laughed against her cheek, skimming her lips and looking into her eyes, still rocking them rhythmically together. "I said…" he breathed and threw his own head back. Bonnie took that as a sign she'd done something correct, and tried to recreate whatever it was, prompting a very intense moan from him followed by a sharp breath as he pulled his head back up to kiss her passionately. "_You're making me crazy…_" His voice was rough, almost as if he were trying to remain calm and not take even more of her blood than he already had that night. "But I've never been more happy to be insane than I am right now."

Bonnie giggled slightly, and leaned back, exposing her bare breasts and Damon leaned forward, not breaking their connection. He was over her now, and pulled both of her legs around his waist, thrusting deeper as she moaned. Her voice came in mere whispers as she said his name over and over again. _There's no way I can ever be with anyone else now_, she said it to herself, wishing Damon could hear her now.

"I know," he said softly, bringing his head back to look at her and smile. "It will never be like this again for me if I'm not with you."

Bonnie looked deep into his eyes, expecting to see the joke, but he was serious. The truth was plain on his face. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Stop."

Damon's hips almost audibly screeched to a halt and he pulled back so he could see her entire face. _No, she's enjoying herself…_"What is it?"

Bonnie closed her eyes. How could she say what she truly meant without it coming out wrong? "Damon, what are we doing? I can't stay with you and we both know it."

Damon closed his eyes. _Not what I expected, but still better than what I thought she'd say_. "Because I'm a vampire, and you're mortal?"

Bonnie looked to the side trying to put it into words. "Damon, there are only three rings in existence, right? One for you, one for Stefan, and one for Elena…"

Damon smiled slowly again, and Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat again. Was there ever a day that she would get used to that smile? "_Rossa_," he sighed, kissing her lightly. "If that's the only problem we can work around it. I don't have to go out during the day, you can finish your studies, and then we'll cross that _bridge_ when we come to it." Bonnie picked up on the meaning in the word bridge, remembering how most vampires could not cross running water. Damon could. He had enough Power to do it. Or he could cross _under_ it, it made no difference. "Besides, _Elena_ doesn't need hers anymore. She's a mortal again. Or close enough anyway."

Bonnie was shaking her head before he finished speaking. "No, Stefan gave it to her as her engagement ring. One day they'll be married, although I don't know how that's gonna work out _now_ with her back to her mortal state…"

Damon brushed his lips over hers again. "_Cara_, you're worrying over nothing. It doesn't have to be tonight. You'll join me when you're ready. I'm obviously not going anywhere." He gestured to their connection, and the way her ankles were locked around his waist, chuckling.

Bonnie nodded, expecting Damon to go back to what he was doing when she stopped him, but he freed himself from her legs and stood. Bonnie panted at the sight of him, totally hers now, and smiled wickedly. He reached his hand to her, and she took it, while he pulled her to her feet. Bonnie had never been fully comfortable with walking around naked, not even in her own bedroom at her parents' house, but she felt very at ease with Damon now. After all, he had seen all shapes and sizes, and he seemed content enough with her. No, not content. He seemed genuinely _pleased_ with her shape, and everything he saw when he looked at her. He had even asked her not to cover up. _He _liked_ her naked body!_

Damon walked her over to the bedroom door, his eyebrows raising at her own surprised expression. He turned her to face the wall, the only free one in the room without something either in front of it or hanging on it. He stood behind her, putting her hands to rest on the wall above her head, and ran his fingertips down her sides, stopping at her hips. Bonnie moaned and tilted her head back, the top of her head barely touching his collarbone, and he kissed her temple. "You are _mine, cara_," he whispered into her hair, "body and soul. There will never be another for me, and now for you."

Damon picked her up easily, and if they had clothes on, it would've looked as if she were merely sitting on his lap. She felt him slide inside her, as he wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her, and then put his other hand over one of hers on the wall to balance his own weight. She took her free hand and pulled her hair off the back of her neck, guessing Damon would be headed there when his release overtook him.

She was right. Moments later, when his knees began to buckle, she felt his teeth sink into her tiny throat. Wanting to please every part of him, she arched her back, leaning her head away from him to give him full access to her neck and the blood that flowed easily now. His breathing quickened, and he held her tighter as the waves of pleasure rocked the both of them.

When they were both unmoving, still in the same position against the wall, Bonnie leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I love you, Damon. We'll figure it out. We _will_ be together."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

It was Christmastime, and in New York that meant insanely tall and outlandishly decorated Christmas trees. Bonnie hadn't been home to Fell's Church since she'd gotten there, citing 'horrendous finals' as her reason to stay there during Thanksgiving. She walked back to her building, smiling to herself at the real reason she was staying close.

Damon Salvatore, her reason for extreme happiness for the last few months. Since the first night they had been together, the first night she had gotten to New York, they had been inseparable. She had made friends, sure, but her nights were filled with her gorgeous vampire beau that she had kept a secret from her friends back home. Damon would never be welcomed into that circle. Too much had transpired for any of them, aside from Bonnie, to feel comfortable with him around. So when Meredith and her very soon-to-be husband had called, asking when she would be back home, she had lied to them, stating she just couldn't get away from work long enough. As it was she was expected to take three days off of work to drive back down for their wedding in December, and Damon had frowned about that. "Too long, _cara_," he had said, nuzzling her neck while she giggled like a young school girl. "I _can't_ let you leave me for that long."

They really hadn't spent much time apart since that night in June, both refusing to let the other go for more time than necessary. She marveled at how _comfortable_ things had gotten with Damon, how he had changed almost overnight from the sadistic vampire they had all feared to this endearing man she loved so much. And in truth, he was just a _man_ around her. She easily forgot the fact that he was born during the Renaissance, though it came in very handy when she studied that time period in school.

Damon spent most of his time at her flat, and while she was at school, he found ways to feed. Bonnie had asked him not to clue her in on the details, though she was sure he was taking most of his _nourishment_ from her alone. He assured her that their way would never be compromised. They were one, just like Elena and Stefan had become, and he did not intend to share himself with anyone they way he did with her. They exchanged blood so frequently now that she didn't even blink when he looked at her with that intense hunger in his eyes. She simply bent her head back or to the side depending on his position, letting him have her. Most of the time it happened while they were in bed, but there were those times when she was cooking herself dinner and he came up behind her, startling her with his extended canines and she resigned herself to him. This had become their daily routine, with Damon even sharing her closet. She giggled out loud and stuck her key in the lock to the front of her building.

When she reached her floor, she pushed the old wooden gates apart and walked down the dark hallway to her front door. She stopped when she heard voices coming from inside, and they were _not_ friendly. In fact, that argument was becoming more heated by the minute, and she struggled to get the key in the hole quickly. She froze when the door swung open.

Damon stood in a crouch against the far wall, and someone was in the exact position in front of him. Bonnie blinked quickly, trying to see what her eyes were telling her couldn't possibly be happening. "Bonnie!" Elena shrieked from the kitchen where she had been standing. "Thank goodness you're home."

"What the hell is going on here?" Both Damon and Stefan relaxed and stood then, Damon catching her eyes and looking back to Stefan with a growl. "What are you guys _doing_ here?"

Elena went to put her arms around Bonnie's shoulders and she shrugged her off, heading for Damon. Stefan stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "We came to surprise you and we found _him_ lurking around your window." Stefan motioned to his brother. His tone was disgusted.

"Move," Bonnie said, pushing Stefan out of the way and going to Damon's side. "Are you ok?"

Damon reached down and caressed Bonnie's cheek. "I'm fine, _cara_." He kissed her forehead and both Elena and Stefan sucked in breaths. "A little annoyed, but nothing a good fight won't cure."

Both Stefan and Damon growled in response to the other, and both settled back into the crouched position Bonnie had seen as she walked in. Bonnie moved to stand between them, holding a hand up to the both of them. "Stop it. _Now_."

Elena looked at her in confusion. "But Bonnie…"

"Oh Bonnie nothing!" Bonnie threw a glance at her and let out a big breath. "How do you think he's able to stand here in my apartment? Obviously he's been here before."

Elena and Stefan exchanged glances, and Stefan let his head drop a fraction. "Bonnie, you didn't actually…?"

Bonnie threw him a deadly look and he stopped speaking. "I can assure you I _am _in my right frame of mind." Elena looked at Stefan, knowing that had been where his thoughts were headed and looked back at Bonnie, still standing protectively in front of Damon. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Elena shook her head so rough Bonnie was sure she'd give herself whiplash. "Bonnie, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"And you did?" Bonnie relaxed her stance enough to cross her arms in front of her. Elena chanced a look in Damon's direction, and his sly grin made her shiver. "I've seen enough. I _know_ enough. It's _my_ choice. And if _you _choose not to approve, then you can also choose to leave us in peace."

Elena caught Stefan's gaze once more. "Bonnie," she said softly, and walked over to her. "I made the choice that was right for _me_. Are you sure this is what you want?"

There was no mistaking the longing in their eyes as Bonnie turned to look at Damon, and he smiled at her. If Elena hadn't seen it herself she would be sure it was a trick of Damon's. But it was there. Elena wasn't sure if it was love exactly, but she knew that look on Bonnie's face well enough to see this argument was futile. "Like I said, Elena," Bonnie looked back at her then and spoke in a softer tone, evidently less annoyed than she had been moments before. "I made the choice. You may not understand it, but I didn't understand your choice in the beginning either. Now I do. And I know what I'm doing, and what I want." She glanced back at Damon, who winked at her in response.

Elena made an attempt to laugh, which came out sounding strangled. Stefan looked at her, and read her expression. This was the right decision for _her,_ Elena Gilbert. Bonnie, little fair-skinned, red headed Bonnie McCullough wasn't ready for this. Elena shook her head, silently pointing out to herself that Bonnie had strong ties to the Druids, and was probably more prepared for this life than _she _was. She walked over to Bonnie where she stood in front of Damon, protecting her frightening lover that needed no protection at all, and opened her arms to her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie," she said only slightly louder than a whisper. "You _are_ stronger than we thought. You can do this. Whatever your decision…is fine with me."

Bonnie heard both brother's mouths drop open and she narrowed her eyes at Elena. _This could be a trick, _her inner voice told her._ They could be planning to grab you and make a run for it. Not that they would get very far at all with Damon tracking them…_ Bonnie took Elena by the hands, and her sixth sense confirming that she was sincere, threw her arms around her friend, glad for the acceptance. Elena shot a look at Damon over Bonnie's head that gave him a heady warning. Damon simply nodded, unsmiling. Both loved this little red-haired beauty, and both were undeniably ready to defend her at whatever cost. Damon didn't doubt that Stefan still carried traces of the Power he had taken in from Elena in her barely-mortal state, and he stood watching his little brother keenly. Neither of them had truly relaxed, and Bonnie was sure both would still be on edge until Stefan and Elena left.

* * * * * * *

Dinner was very awkward that evening. Of course only the girls ate, while Stefan sat on the couch, flipping through channels, and Damon sat on the fire escape, always within a safe distance. He didn't want to be around his brother at the moment. Still now, with the tense moments behind them for the evening, thoughts of his brother angered him to his core. He could feel himself slipping back into his deadly state of mind, where he could easily change into a crow and swoop down on some unsuspecting female and take her by force. But he didn't want to be that person anymore.

He had found happiness with his little bird. He had found intense pleasure and gratification in every inch of her. Be it in her bed, or simply in her company. He felt that familiar tug in his belly, telling him his brother and his betrothed had better leave soon unless they wanted a very erotic show. Of course Bonnie would never do anything remotely sexual with anyone else around, which made his thoughts even hotter. He began to feel extremely restless, and immediately transformed himself into the crow. He had to get away from here before his desires overtook him. Bonnie noticed when he left, and put her head down on her arms, which were crossed on the table. She didn't like him in this mood. There was no telling what he would be like when he came home. _Home_, she thought to herself, and smiled, blushing a deep scarlet color.

Elena noticed and cleared her throat. "I think that's our cue, Stefan."

Stefan was on his feet before she finished, and Bonnie rose to embrace him. "Bonnie, you are truly like my little sister. I just want what's best for you."

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully. "I know that. I guess it was just inevitable." She laughed nervously. "That went better than I thought it would. I can only imagine how Matt and Meredith will react."

Elena nodded this time. "You may wanna tell her before Damon shows up as your date for her wedding."

Bonnie agreed, laughing for the first time since she had come home. "I will. That could be very dangerous otherwise."

* * * * * * *

When Damon came back, he stood motionless on the fire escape, watching Bonnie through the window. She was pacing in the living room, and she looked upset. This looked like a scene from a movie, or at least a very distant memory. _They upset her_, he growled. If Bonnie had already been Changed, she would've heard him through the glass. He frowned, tracing the lines on her forehead in his mind. He shifted his weight, catching Bonnie's attention, and she rushed to the window, opening it widely to let him in and shivering at the gust of cold air.

Bonnie took him into her arms, his cold body rocking hers with tremors from the temperature. His lips came down on hers roughly, and he slid his fingers under her thick sweater, traveling up along her spine. She sucked in a deep breath and looked up at him. "Welcome home," she breathed against the front of his throat, and he moaned, pulling her closer.

He wanted to ask her what his bothersome little brother had said in his absence, but he had heard enough in her thoughts as he watched her. And he really did have other plans for the evening.

He turned her sharply, leading her to the couch with one hand on her flat stomach and the other on her chest, kissing her as they walked. He reached down to the front of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them in record time as she shrugged out of her boots. In seconds they were around her ankles and she kicked them across the room.

Damon enjoyed Bonnie a little more every time they were together. It seemed impossible to think that he could love her any more than he already did, but he learned more about love every moment he spent with her. He never felt more accepted than he did with Bonnie. She loved him the way only one other person had ever loved him, but this was different.

The last woman to truly love him unconditionally had been his mother. He missed her so much, and tried his hardest to remember what a beautiful woman she had been. He felt a deep sadness start to creep up on him, and he pushed it away. Damon could not think about his mother while trying to be with Bonnie. He broke the kiss long enough to suck in a deep breath, taking in her strawberry scent, and urged her forward, bending her at the waist until she was leaning over the back of the couch. He traced circles over her back under her sweater, each touch producing a deep moan from Bonnie. She had taken to going without underwear herself as of late, with Damon ravaging her almost as soon as she opened the door, and he was glad for the easy access to her right now.

When he was close to his release, he bent toward her, cupping her breasts under the sweater, his canines extending at the thought of her sweet blood. He took one hand and pushed her hair to the side, stopping momentarily to tell her he loved her, and then bit her on the side of her neck just under her ear. She had reached her climax only moments before, and she grabbed his hand when he bit down, sucking on his wrist furiously. "Easy _cara_," he said between heaving breaths. He reached over her head, seeking the keys she had dropped earlier and pulled the tiny knife she had sheathed on her key ring. The knife cut into his wrist without any problem, and she grabbed it as if her life depended on it, feeding on it until his wrist throbbed with pleasure. He rested there on her as she took her fill, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

That night passed slowly, Damon and Bonnie enjoying each other throughout the night when the mood struck them. In the morning, Bonnie got up to prepare herself for the day at school, taking the last of her finals before she was due to head home for the holidays. Damon lay lounging on the bed, the sheet covering only to his waist, one hand behind his head as he watched her move around the room. _What an interesting turn of events,_ he said to himself. Months ago she was a shy girl, now she was fully a woman, in every sense of the word. She was totally at ease standing in front of him without a stitch of clothing on. He watched her walk from the bed to the bathroom, turning the shower on and walking back into the room, pulling her curls into a ponytail with her hands.

Bonnie looked at him, noting the huge grin that had settled onto his face. "What?" she asked, teasing him by turning and looking over her shoulder at him and batting her eyes.

Damon put his head down and looked up at her under his lashes.

That shower was just gonna have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Bonnie turned her car onto her parents' street. She was worried, mostly about Meredith's and Matt's reaction to her news. After the wedding, she had planned on telling them everything. _Well, not everything_, she said smiling and flushing. She was glad for a moment that Damon was back in New York, waiting patiently for her to come home, and that he couldn't see the color of her cheeks. He would've scolded her for sure, saying something to the effect of the pain it gave him to see her face that shade and not taste her.

She took in the sights and smells of Fell's Church, which was always beautiful in the winter. The trees were bare, but still had the same pine scent to them. Bonnie quickly pushed thoughts of pine needles from her head, not wanting to relive any moment with the kitsune, the malach, or the happenings in Fell's Church so long ago. Once Damon had set things right, it seemed the entire world had been put back on it's 'feet', so to speak.

_Damon_. Thoughts of him engulfed her and she swerved to miss the fallen tree in the road. She knew he wouldn't approve of her carelessness when driving. She had promised to come back to him in one piece. Of course she knew he would be within hearing distance. This would be the longest they had been without each other since they started seeing each other, and neither one was very happy about it. Once or twice she was sure she had spotted a crow flying overhead. She smiled. It wasn't that he didn't trust _her_, there were too many bad memories here in Fell's Church.

She reached the house and let herself in. Figures no one would be home. How typical of her parents lately. Since their girls were all out of the house now, they spent most of their time out. Enjoying life, they had said. She wouldn't be spending Christmas here. Instead, Stefan and Elena had agreed to join her and a very reluctant Damon in New York, since Elena still couldn't be seen around town without being recognized. Bonnie wasn't sure Meredith and Alaric would be with them, since they were getting married the weekend before Christmas, and Matt was only in town for the wedding, as his team had made it into the playoffs. She had to use her time wisely, telling them all about her relationship with Damon. And she had to make them understand. He wasn't what he used to be.

Meredith's wedding day was upon them, and it had been two days since Bonnie had seen Damon. They had spoken a few times each day, Damon assuring her that he wasn't bored. He never told her what he was busy doing, and Bonnie was a little comforted by that, since she really wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know. Meredith had given her looks when she excused herself to take the calls, but never said anything.

Bonnie stood at the foot of the stairs in the church, waiting for the girls to arrive. The raven haired girl with deep brown eyes who bore a striking resemblance to the late Elena Gilbert had shown up on Stefan's arms only days before, winking knowingly to Meredith and Bonnie. This new look suited her, and she thought she might keep it, until Stefan had given her a sideways glance that told her otherwise. When the girls had arrived, they went up to the bridal suite to help Meredith prepare herself.

Elena stood back, watching Mrs. Sulez put the veil on her daughter's head, sighing and smiling. Bonnie stood in the corner, watching, thinking about what her life was going to be like in a few years. Would she and Damon go this far? Would she be planning her wedding one day soon?

Mrs. Sulez excused herself and went to go find Meredith's dad. When the door was shut, Meredith turned to Bonnie, who had a sour look on her face. "So when are you gonna tell me about you and Damon?"

Bonnie's eyes flew wide open in shock. She looked at Elena, who shrugged and shook her head as if to say she had no idea how Meredith knew. "I…"

Meredith put a hand up to silence her. "Stefan told me. When he and Elena came back from seeing you, he called me to tell me to be prepared for some news from you. I guessed what it was." Meredith stood, putting her hands on Bonnie's bare shoulders. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes and she nodded. Meredith drew her into a tight embrace, and waved Elena over to them. The three of them stood in a close circle. "Bonnie," Elena spoke now, looking directly at Bonnie, who was desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup.

"Meredith and I have found our happiness. No one is trying to begrudge you that. Whoever makes you happy, makes us happy."

Bonnie looked up at their faces and felt the words reach into her soul. The tears began to flow freely now, and the girls giggled uncontrollably. Yes, everything would be alright now.

* * * * * * *

Meredith and Alaric had left on their honeymoon right after the reception, as did Matt. He literally walked in minutes before the ceremony and left just after catching the garter Alaric had thrown. It had veered toward Stefan, who had gracefully stepped back to allow Matt to swoop in and grab it. Bonnie and Meredith looked at Elena, who winked at the both of them.

Bonnie screeched to a stop in her parking space, just a few spots away from the beautiful glossy black Ferrari. She jumped out of her car and sprinted into the building behind the couple that had just come out the door before her. She thought about skipping the elevator entirely but rethought it realizing she'd have to climb six flights of stairs to reach her third story flat.

The smell of Italian food assaulted her as the wooden gate of the elevator opened. That couldn't be coming from her apartment, could it? She put the key into the hole and turned, slowly opening the door to a candlelit room, smelling strongly of garlic and spaghetti sauce. Soft music was playing in the background, and she recognized it as another Enigma song. She smiled, recalling how she had told Damon about the night of the dance at school when she'd first heard that song. That was the first night she remembered seeing him, gorgeous even in the shadows.

She turned to see Damon standing at the window on the far wall, a single red rose held behind his back, looking away from her to the cityscape. "Welcome home," he said, still not turning toward her but speaking as if she were standing right next to him. "I missed you."

Bonnie walked slowly to him, and he turned when she stopped a few feet away. "I missed you too."

He turned then, walking the rest of the way to her and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. There was something off about his expression. He didn't ravage her, though she was thoroughly prepared for it, wearing nothing under her work out pants just in case. "_Cara,_" he said softly, putting his hand against her cheek. The color flowed into them under his touch and she closed her eyes. His scent was even more powerful then she had remembered, but she had gone without it for four days. The potency was more powerful when it wasn't always around.

Damon trailed his fingertips down her throat and across her chest, reaching the zipper on the jacket she wore. Slowly he pulled the zipper down to her waist and gasped when he saw only a deep blue bra underneath. A slow smile swept across his face, and he looked up at her without raising his head. "Exquisite," he breathed, and bent his head to smell her. Strawberries…if he still had any appetite for human food at all he would eat strawberries all day, everyday. He reached around her, still buried in her cleavage, pulling her into his tight embrace. His growl resonated against her chest, and the vibrations tickled her insides.

She let her head fall back and relished in her homecoming gift. Yes, Damon was indeed a gift. She knotted her fingers in his hair, lifting his head up as her own came back up to meet him. The kiss started off slow, developing into a very passionate reflection of their feelings. "Wait," he said against her lips. "There's something I want to tell you."

Bonnie looked up at him, desire glazing their eyes as they gazed at each other. "I don't suppose it could wait?"

Damon chuckled and shook his head slowly. "No, it's important."

Bonnie took in a deep breath. "Ok," she sighed, releasing her hold on him.

Damon took her hand and led her over to the couch, motioning for her to sit. He knelt in front of her, still holding her hand. "I've had a lot of time to think while you were gone. Four days is a very long time, even to someone that has a different definition of the word."

Bonnie felt a shock, as if someone had just injected her with ice water. _This is it,_ she said to herself, closing her eyes, waiting for the blow. _He's done with me. He decided against being with me after all._ A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Damon caught it with his fingertip. "No, _cara_," he said softly, "_perche' piangi_?' Bonnie looked at him, irritated with herself for never learning Italian. He noticed the look on her face and repeated his question in English. "Why are you crying?"

Bonnie shook her head, not wanting to say anything that would make the tears gush. "I…"

Damon got to both of his knees, pulling her deep into his arms, as if he could shield her from the pain he himself was now inflicting. "This is going very badly," he said in a hushed voice. "Bonnie, look at me."

_He _never_ calls me 'Bonnie'. This is bad, it's _that_ bad. _Bonnie looked up at him, catching his gaze. "If you're leaving me you'd better do it quick. I'm gonna need time to heal."

Damon looked down and then back up into her eyes. "_Leaving_ you? Why the hell would I do that?"

Bonnie looked at him, confusion sweeping across her face again. "I don't get it…"

He chuckled and it sounded strained. "I don't either. What would make you think I was leaving?"

"Those talks usually start this way."

"Not with me."

Bonnie turned her head to look away, and Damon caught her chin, bringing her face within inches of his own. Bonnie could feel his breath on her lips. "_Lei è impossibile rossa,_ simply impossible." And then he was kissing her again. He sought her tongue as he gently pushed her lips open. "How is it that you still don't know me inside and out yet?" he breathed between kisses. "I flew back to Florence," he said, coming up from her lips to look at her. Bonnie figured _flew_ meant in his crow form, which was easily faster for him. "I went to find you a gift."

Bonnie had the confused look again. "Um…you couldn't find anything in this country?"

Damon smiled, taking her hand and lifting her to stand. "Not this gift." He led her into the bedroom and she gasped loudly when she turned to see what he was showing her.

Rose petals were strewn across the bed and in the middle sat a tiny box, black and shiny. She took a step forward and then looked back at him when he stopped. He nodded, giving her his blessing to get the box. She knelt in front of the bed, reaching for the box and closing her eyes. It popped open and she took a breath before she opened her eyes.

Inside was a tiny silver ring with a beautiful lapis lazuli stone.

She recognized the stone immediately. The color was identical to the one they all wore. Elena's didn't have the same meaning it once did, as she was a mortal again, but it was still just as beautiful. Bonnie turned and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, tears streaming down her face. She stopped and looked up at him. "So what exactly does this mean then?"

Damon came to her, giving her his hand and lifting her once again to stand in front of him. "I am acting totally out of character now. I don't know if I should thank you or blame you." She playfully punched him in the arm. He winced, but Bonnie knew she hadn't hurt him. "A long time ago we talked about being together. You had a point. There would be no way for us to be together sharing a ring, with only one of us allowed in the sunlight at a time. I can't stay cooped up for long for very long." He grinned at her, flashing his canines that hadn't extended yet, but threatened to. "So I went and had this made for you. I still know a few people that fear what I am."

Bonnie looked into his eyes. He made this ring for her so that when he Changed her, they could be together no matter where they were. "So, what you're saying is-"

"That I'm ready when you are."

Bonnie bit her lip lightly. She had handed him the box when he walked over to her, and she took it back now, walking over to the window. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about that."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, noting that he hadn't moved, but had stuck both hands in his pockets, his head down. "Yes?" He looked up at her.

"Well," she started, turning back to look out the window. The lights from the city were beautiful, and she found her courage looking into them, almost as if she were Trancing. "Meredith looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. And it got me thinking…about us. Would we ever do that? Would we ever get married?" She turned to him. He still hadn't moved. "And then it didn't matter to me so much, as long as we were together. And I decided I was ready. That's what I rushed home to tell you. I want to join you."

Damon let out a breath neither of them realized he'd been holding. "Oh…" He looked as if he were about to pass out and sat on the bed. Bonnie ran to him, kneeling between his knees.

"Are you ok?" That was the second time in the last week she had asked him that. He began to wonder that himself.

Damon Salvatore had never succumbed to a woman, and definitely never to a mortal. He had always taken what he wanted, without questions. Stefan hated that most about him. He never cared for anyone other than himself, not since he and Stefan had killed each other in the courtyard, condemning them to the life they now led. When Elena had been Changed, it hadn't really been her fault. She had exchanged blood too many times with a vampire, two really. But now Bonnie, sweet little Bonnie, _wanted_ him to Change her. She had been thinking about it, she had said moments ago. He hadn't realized she was giving it _any_ thought, much less her entire drive home. "You know the change won't happen until this life is over, right?"

Bonnie nodded. "I always knew I would die young."

He looked at her and could see that though she spoke of her death, she didn't seem sad in the least bit. Damon took her face in his hands. "So if we continue to exchange blood it will happen the way it happened to Elena. And I will be there when you wake up. You're sure that's what you want, then?"

Bonnie nodded again. "If I died right _now _it would happen. We've been exchanging blood for a while now."

Damon nodded this time, very slowly, still holding her face. "Yes."

Bonnie put her hand over his and turned his face to kiss his palm. "But it doesn't have to be as violent, right?"

He looked at her, trying to guess what she was thinking, but she was blocking him again. She smiled at him. "What are you thinking, _cara_?"

"If I … drowned. That wouldn't be so violent, would it?"

Damon shook his head nervously. "No," he stood abruptly, releasing her and walking over to the door. He closed his eyes, putting his forearm against the doorjamb and resting his head there. "I will not discuss your death tonight." He turned and looked at her, and the look in his eyes told her that part of the conversation was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Bonnie swallowed roughly, standing and walking to him. She stood in front of him. "That's fine," she said softly, taking his hands and putting them around her waist. He clasped them together, resting them on the small of her back. "But there is the subject of my homecoming that still has not been approached fully."

Damon sighed and leaned down to place his clasped hands under her behind, pulling her up to straddle him. She had his shirt unbuttoned and on the floor in minutes, and began to work on his jeans. When he reached the bed he put her down on her back, barely moving the bed at all. He took one leg and lifted it to rest her foot on his shoulder. Slowly he removed her tennis shoe, then her sock, and then kissed her ankle. He looked down at her, smiling and marveling in her beauty. He placed that leg on the bed slowly, and then went for the other, doing the same thing, and then reaching for hands as he pulled her to stand on the bed in front of him.

Bonnie was so small that though she stood on the bed, she was barely a head taller than him, making it easy for him to nuzzle her neck while he shimmied her pants over her hips and let them fall to her ankles. His hands came back up to her back and unfastened her bra, letting that fall in front of her. He picked it up putting it to the tip of his nose. "The next time you decide to leave me for so long, can you wear something around the house and then leave it so part of you stays with me?"

Bonnie giggled, taking a handful of his hair, and kissing him fervently. "I could, but I didn't really plan on leaving you for an extended period of time again."

Damon laughed and put his hands on her back, pulling her to him and putting his face in the cleavage she made for him as she pushed her breasts together. "You spoil me, y'know that?"

Bonnie laughed now. "I don't see how someone who has everything he's ever wanted can ever be spoiled."

Damon growled deeply and picked her up to straddle him again. He turned to walk into the bathroom with her still firmly attached to him, and turned the shower on, steam filling the room. He opened the glass door, setting her on her feet, and quickly disrobing before he nearly vaulted himself in after her. He picked her up again, setting her back against the wall and proceeded to show her what he meant by the ways she was spoiling him. She put her hands above her head as he loved her passionately, kissing and nibbling everything from her forehead to the top of her chest. Bonnie was suddenly very glad her bathroom had been updated when he sat on the small outlet, placing her gently on his lap, allowing her to find her release. She expected his to follow and tilted her head to the side when she looked down at him and he simply grinned from ear to ear.

The look meant that this night was far from over. And Bonnie was extremely pleased with that.

* * * * * * *

The sun shone through the blinds and Bonnie felt her hand come up to shield her eyes. _How strange, the sun never bothered me much before_. She turned to Damon, still sleeping peacefully beside her. She had watched him sleep before, but looking at him now was mesmerizing. She could see the details of his face in a finer light now, as if someone had turned her vision up a notch. She shook her head and got up, going to the kitchen.

It was Saturday morning. A week had passed since their discussion of Bonnie's Changing and it seemed like a very distant memory. She jumped when she heard her cell phone ring in her purse. She finally found it in the bottom of her purse across the room. _Wow,_ she said mentally, _that thing sounded like it was right next to me._ She frowned when she realized she'd missed the call, and the caller I.D. showed '_Matt Honeycutt_'. She still hadn't told him about her and Damon. He would be the least pleased with this news out of all of her friends.

Meredith had been more accepting than Bonnie had thought she would. Truthfully, Bonnie was a grown woman now, and as protective as her friends were of her, they couldn't shelter her forever. Matt hated Damon with his entire being. He had good reason, at least in his mind. Possession or not, Damon had almost let them all die, and Matt wasn't likely to forgive that anytime soon.

Bonnie flipped her cell open, dialing Matt's number, hoping Damon was still sleeping. She knew he would never forbid her from talking to Matt, but she had no inclination to tangle with Damon, unless it was in bed…

"Hello?" Matt's voice sounded louder than usual. She pulled the phone away and turned the volume down almost all the way.

"Hey Matt, it's Bonnie."

"Hey Red! How's it goin'? Merry Christmas!"

_Damn_, she thought. She had totally forgotten about Christmas, and the dinner she would be cooking for everyone tonight. Well, for her and Elena, anyway. "Yeah, same to you. How's Baltimore?"

Matt chuckled. "Cold," he said laughing. "And I thought Fell's Church was bad! So what've you been up to?"

_Oh, y'know, giving my virginity to the vampire you loath more than anything in this world. And I'll be joining him soon, just so you're aware. _"Studies. European History is a tough major." Bonnie rolled her eyes at her thoughts. Matt would jump through the phone if she ever said that.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm actually taking a class or two in my down time. I'm failing miserably, though. I don't have all that much free time."

"That's great, Matt." She hit herself on her forehead. "Not that you're failing, I mean that you don't have too much free time. That means you're playing a lot, right?"

Matt laughed again. "Yeah, my rookie season's going great. Have you caught any of the games?"

"Oh yeah," Bonnie lied. She didn't have too much free time these days either. "You look great out there."

"Thanks Bon. Hey, I gotta jam, my coach is callin' me. Can I call you later? I'd love to catch up some more."

She scrunched her nose up and put her hand on her forehead. "Sure. Stefan and Elena will be here later. They can't exactly show up at Aunt Judith's place, right?"

Matt laughed again. "Yeah, that'd just be creepy. Kinda like Damon showing up at yours." He huffed loudly. _Yeah, no love lost there_.

Bonnie hung up and turned toward the bedroom, jumping when she came face to face with Damon. She smacked his bare chest, hurting her fingers, which he promptly took into his mouth and began to suck on. "I thought you were sleeping."

Damon smiled, two fingers still in his mouth. He released her to grab her wrist and pull her into him. "I was. I woke up when I heard your phone ring."

_So he _had_ heard her. _"Yeah, that was Matt, wishing us a Merry Christmas."

Damon laughed and gave her a smirk. "No _rossa,_ he wished _you_ a Merry Christmas. He wants _me_ dead."

Bonnie shivered at his words. She put her arms firmly around his waist, kissing his chest and then laying her head on him. "Well, then, I guess you should be glad I don't share his sentiments."

Damon turned her face up to look at him. "I am _very_ glad." He kissed her nose then, and then kissed her lips, pulling her into his arms and lifting her so that they were face to face. "Don't you wonder what's gonna happen when you tire of me always trying to seduce you every minute of the day?"

"Not likely," she said, and began where their night left off.

* * * * * * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. Stefan and Damon behaved themselves for the most part. When things got tense, Damon excused himself to the bedroom for a few moments. He came back with a smug smile on his face, no doubt recounting his morning and afternoon with Bonnie, which would make Bonnie blush a scarlet red, and Damon would have to excuse himself again. Elena looked at Bonnie when Stefan had walked down to her Jaguar to get something and Damon was busy trying to calm himself in the bedroom. "Bonnie, you really do look happy."

Bonnie nodded, smiling brightly. "I am. I can't explain it, though I'm sure you probably remember how it was in the beginning. He's so different when it's just the two of us. He's attentive, and romantic. I totally should've seen it, but back then I was just so _scared_ of him."

Damon walked into the room, over to Bonnie and Elena just as Stefan walked back in. He caught Damon's eye, and saying something silently, he reached for Elena's hand. "Here? Matt's here?" Bonnie shrieked.

Damon eyed her warily, and Stefan glared at Damon, but spoke to Bonnie. "How did you-?"

"Never mind how I heard that Stefan, you've gotta stop him from coming up here!" Bonnie grabbed at Stefan's shirt trying to get him to the door to stop Matt, but she wasn't quick enough. She could hear the elevator bell ring, could hear his footsteps on the hardwood floor just outside.

All eyes turned to Damon, who stood casually by the bedroom door, leaning against the frame. "Don't look at me. I'll behave as long as Mutt does."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon, please." He shrugged and a very nonchalant look came onto his face. The doorbell rang and Bonnie sucked in a deep breath. "Here goes."

She opened the door, feigning surprise as Matt threw his arms around her, yelling "Surprise!" Bonnie heard a sharp growl from where Damon stood, but she was sure only she and Stefan caught it. She wasn't sure exactly _how_ she was able to hear it with him being so far away. She would make a mental note of it and ask Damon about it when everyone left.

"Matt! Wow! What are you doing here?' She stood blocking his way into the small flat, which suddenly felt _very_ crowded.

"They gave us a couple of days for Christmas, and my parents are in Ft. Lauderdale, and I remembered you saying Stefan and Elena were coming up here. I figured you wouldn't mind one more for dinner." Matt looked at her as if to ask for permission to enter.

"How stupid of me!" Bonnie said, noting his expression. "Come in, come in." Bonnie said a prayer under her breath and closed the door behind him.

She knew the exact moment he saw Damon. She heard Matt's breathing stop before she turned around. "What the hell…?"

Damon stepped forward. "My sentiments exactly, Mutt."

Bonnie darted into the open space between them and saw Stefan inch closer, ready to grab Matt if there was a need. "Matt, before you say anything-"

Matt's look cut her off. "I don't know what's going on here, but somebody better start explaining, and fast."

Damon laughed low in his throat and Bonnie could see he was about to speak when Elena spoke first. "He came with us."

All eyes went to her and she felt very self-conscious. "Why the hell would you bring him _here_? And what idiot invited him in?" He looked down at Bonnie. "He'll never leave you alone now. You know that right?"

Bonnie felt her chin snap up reflexively. "_I _invited him in, Matt. This is _my_ place, remember?"

Matt's eyes narrowed. Realization dawned on him and he put his hands up as if to stop her from touching him with dirty hands. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…Why would you invite him in? There's no supernatural danger that you need him to protect you from. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Bonnie looked down at her feet and shook her head like a chastised schoolgirl. "No, it's nothing like that."

Matt put his hand to his chest looking like he was trying to slow his heart rate down. "Then there's only one reason you'd invite him in, Bonnie."

Damon made a sound from where he stood in the corner. "Are you done, Mutt? Have you figured it out yet? Or do you need someone to spell it out for you?"

Matt's head snapped up to look at him. "How dare you take advantage of her, you sick bastard? Haven't you done enough to her?"

Damon growled and took a step toward Matt, both clenching their fists. "Bonnie invited me in because she _wanted_ me here. And she still does. Seems to me like the only one here unwanted…would be you."

Matt took a step forward now, and Stefan came to grab his arm, holding him where he stood and scooting Bonnie out of the way. "Damon, that's enough. There's no reason to go over this now."

Damon laughed wickedly. "What's wrong little brother? You afraid Mutt won't approve of Bonnie's choice?" Matt blanched at Damon's words. "That's right, Mutt. She _chose_ me." Damon's eyes narrowed, and Matt sucked in a breath as though he was drowning and couldn't get enough air.

Matt turned to Bonnie then, a wild look in his eyes, a thought occurring to him. He lunged at Damon, barely missing him before Stefan grabbed a hold of his waist. Damon didn't even flinch. "You'll never touch her! I'll kill you before I let you touch her!"

Damon smiled impishly. "Oh I think you're a little late for that one, Mutt."

Damon's words sent Matt over the edge and he struggled to get free from Stefan's grip. Elena and Bonnie both gave him pleading looks, and he picked Matt up and dragged him out the door as if he weighed no more than a paper doll. Elena ran after them, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone in the room.

Bonnie whirled on Damon, glaring at him. "Why? Why would you goad him like that?"

Damon's eyebrows came down in a fierce scowl. "You wanted him to know, now he knows."

Bonnie pulled back and looked at him. His face was hard. Still beautiful, but there was a slight edge there now. She closed her eyes.

The Damon she feared had returned.

* * * * * * *

Bonnie sat on the fire escape, shivering violently from the cold, but not wanting to face anyone inside. Damon had stormed out through the open window, immediately transforming into a massive crow. Matt had finally calmed down, but he had refused to come back in, and had left with Stefan and Elena trailing after him for a few blocks, then returning after they were sure he and Damon would not run into each other. Elena came to the window, wrenching it open and reaching for her. "Bonnie, you had to know Matt wouldn't like the situation."

Bonnie looked at her hands, clasped together in her lap. "That's not my concern right now."

Elena nodded. "Damon," she said, and knew she was right.

Bonnie began to sob quietly, and Elena tried to comfort her, but Bonnie put a hand up to block her. "I just really wanna be alone right now."

Elena nodded again and turned to Stefan. He got up from where he sat on the couch, giving Bonnie an apologetic look and walked out behind Elena.

She was alone. For the first time since she'd come to New York she was alone. She knew she'd be sleeping alone, too, and that sickened her most of all. She felt the bile rise in her throat and jumped through the open window, barely making it to the bathroom before she was violently ill.

No, she hadn't expected Matt to be overjoyed at all, but she definitely hadn't expected _that_. While Damon hadn't exactly said anything that made her look any different, it was the fact that Matt now knew she had been intimate with someone. Matt, who was like a very hot older brother to her, saw her differently. The tremors rocked her body as she vomited again.

When she was sure the room would stay still once she got up, she rinsed her mouth and walked into the living room. She jumped when she saw Damon standing by the open window. His eyes widened at the sight of her holding her stomach and he was at her side instantly. He clutched her to him, one hand on her back, one hand in her hair, coddling her in Italian. "Oh _rossa_," he said into her hair. "I'm so sorry I upset you."

Bonnie took his hand from her hair, holding it to her nose, taking in his scent. It was still his scent, but the cold had made it more prominent. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

Damon took his other hand from her back and pulled her face up by her chin. "Never. In all his stupid words, Mutt got one thing right. I will _never_ leave you alone."

Bonnie smiled. Damon lifted her into his arms, cradling her to his chest the way he did that first night they were together, and carried her to the bed. He pulled her close, her head fitting snuggly in the space between his shoulder and his neck, and she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Bonnie got into her car, ready to leave the NYU campus when she saw the dark cloud overhead. If she didn't know any better she would swear Damon was in a mood, messing with the weather, but things had been going very well lately. The fiasco at Christmas had passed, and even though two months later Matt still wasn't taking any of her calls, she felt somehow that everything would be alright.

On her walk to the car she began to think about how things had looked so bleak that night. Elena and Stefan didn't come by as often as she'd like them to, both still uncomfortable with Damon being so close. Stefan and Elena both had seen a different side of him entirely, and neither were very believing of his conversion from evil imp to loving and doting boyfriend.

Really, Damon was much more than just her _boyfriend_. Within the next few years, Bonnie would be joining him, his world of the supernatural. She giggled at the thought. She had always had a touch of supernatural things in her life, but this was getting a little ridiculous! How many times had she faced death in the last few years and barely escaped it? She shivered, both from the cold and the thought.

She had reiterated that she knew she would be dying young and beautiful. The realization that that was probably sooner than later shook her a bit. Bonnie knew what she wanted, but wasn't absolutely sure she could think about it easily.

Her car was cold as she hopped into the drivers' seat. In a few minutes she would be in Damon's arms. Today they were going to find a bigger apartment, still in Soho with it being a very short drive from the campus, but with more room. Damon had told her they had outgrown her place. And he wanted to re-furnish the place too. No doubt there would be more things to "christen", as he so lovingly put it. Bonnie smiled in anticipation.

* * * * * * *

Damon was about to put his leather jacket on when he heard the elevator bell ring. He smiled and thoughts of Bonnie and her strawberry flavored lips greeting him at the door while she jumped into his arms engulfed him. He opened the door, growling low but fiercely.

"I thought we could talk without all the theatrics, Damon." Matt stood, looking ready to strike. Damon nodded, saying nothing, but stepping aside as Matt walked into the small flat. "Where's Bonnie?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. _Good, you can't rip his arms off if they're crossed in front of you_. He smiled slyly at the thought. "School. She should be on her way home about now, so you might wanna get this over with while you can. I won't have her upset that way again."

The look he gave Matt was definitely meant to scare him, and though it did, Matt vowed silently that he would never let _Damon_ see him frightened ever again. "I won't say anything to you that I wouldn't say with her in the room." He hadn't relaxed his stance. Damon didn't either.

"Well then," Damon said, finally breaking his position and moving to lounge on the couch. "What is it? I don't have the patience to deal with you today, Mutt."

Matt closed his eyes, commanding himself to remain calm. "I want you to leave."

Damon let out a gruff laugh. "I'm sorry, Mutt. I can't do that."

Matt felt his chest start to rise sharply as his breaths became sharp. "Yes…you can. And you will."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him and sat forward, clasping his hands between his knees. "And why exactly is that?"

"Because I'm taking Bonnie back to Baltimore with me where I can be sure she's safe."

Damon laughed loudly now, throwing his head back. He almost slapped his knee, but didn't want to embarrass Matt _that_ badly. When he stopped, he leaned back on the couch, his arms extending across the back. "Safe? With _you_?" The words came out sounding as though Damon was disgusted with the thought. He saw Matt shake with controlled rage. "What makes you think you could protect her better than I could?"

"It's simple, _Damon_," Matt barely got his name out of his mouth without being sick. "She'd be far away from the thing that almost took her life on numerous occasions."

Damon was on his feet in half a second, and toe to toe with Matt in the other half. "Do not ever bring that up again." He said slowly, enunciating every word. "Besides, haven't you noticed Bonnie prefers brunettes?" Damon chuckled lightly then, a look of satisfaction coming over his face.

Matt could feel the strange heat coming off Damon's now trembling body. He knew that even though Damon was making light of the subject, he could snap Matt's neck in an instant, but he didn't back down. Bonnie's life was at stake, and _he _couldn't take that lightly. "You can kill me if you want, but you will never have Bonnie. I will _never_ allow it."

Damon stiffened, as if someone called his name from far away and he was the only one who heard it. "Look," he said to Matt, rolling his eyes impatiently. "I really would love to stay here and fight with you, but I have somewhere to be. I would say we could continue this later, but I promised Bonnie I wouldn't _kill you_, and I intend to keep that promise." He smiled wickedly. "At least for now."

Matt took a step back. "I _will _be back. And Bonnie _will_ be leaving with me."

Damon stepped to the side, allowing Matt to walk to the door. "The first part I'm counting on. The second?" He shook his head. "Don't hold your breath."

* * * * * * *

Bonnie was in a hurry to get home. The roads were jammed with people traveling for the weekend. It wasn't anything special was it? _Valentine's Day!_ She scolded herself, hitting her forehead with her palm. Though he was never much for material things, she wanted to get something special for Damon. Maybe something they both could enjoy. _Like a nightie that won't last long on me anyway…_She giggled, flushing a deep scarlet.

Cars were backed up for miles. While it really shouldn't have taken her more than 5 minutes to get to her place from the campus, Bonnie anticipated a long wait being stuck behind this many cars. She spotted an outlet to the side that not many cars were taking use of. _Perfect! I can get to that lingerie shop and back home before Damon starts worrying_. Damon had asked her why she drove to school at all until it started to get cold, and darker much earlier. He told her he wouldn't always be available to 'walk' her home, though she knew the crow was always around.

The side street was much less crowded and Bonnie made it to, and in and out of the shop in ten minutes. The lady behind the corner gave her a knowing smile. "Have a good evening," she had called to Bonnie as she hurled herself out the door and to the car. _The smile gave me away_, she thought shaking her head. She really would have to learn to be more discreet where her sex life was concerned.

Bonnie began driving, slowly at first and then weaving in and out of traffic when she could. Normal people would slow down when there was so much ice on the road. _Normal people didn't have intimate relationships with vampires who could easily snap their neck. _She started to laugh out loud, and opened her eyes just as she almost ran into a car merging into her lane. She felt the urge to scream, but fought it, taking a deep breath. She decided to try to take some more back roads, thinking they were probably less crowded.

Bonnie turned down the first street to her right and shuddered at the dark road ahead of her. This was the type of road murderers lurked in on movies. She started down the road, accelerating when she noticed no other cars in sight. She didn't see the black ice on the road, and she couldn't brake fast enough after she hit it. Her car fishtailed for what seemed like an hour, though she knew it only been a few seconds, and then made four or five donuts in the road before coming to a stop in the middle of the road. She laughed nervously when she realized how close she had been to…

Bonnie shook her head, desperately trying to shake the fear off. Her instincts were screaming at her, and she laughed again, looking around outside. No one came out to see what the noise had been, though it sounded like it would bust her eardrums it had been so loud. She started out into the street and breathed deeply, turning just as the headlights shone right into her driver's side window. The last sounds she heard were the crunch of metal, the sound of breaking glass. And then everything went black.

* * * * * * *

Damon tapped his foot impatiently. Bonnie was blocking him again. That usually meant she was planning something she thought she could surprise him with. He laid back and closed his eyes, putting his head back on the arm of the couch that really was terribly uncomfortable.

Then he heard it.

Bonnie called to him mentally, screaming as loud as she could.

Damon was off the couch and in the air before the door closed behind him.

* * * * * * *

Police cars lined the street, ambulances tried to weave their way down the narrow street in attempt to free the girl trapped in her car. The semi had t-boned her, and she was lucky she was still breathing when the first officer arrived on scene. Blue and red lights lit the houses all around, and Damon could see them from where he was perched in the tree. He could see the officers, and the machines trying to pry open the metal that held Bonnie prisoner in the car that now resembled a pretzel.

_I can't reach her!_

You have to, she only has a few more minutes before she loses all of her air.

Sarge, she's not gonna make it.

Bonnie could hear the voices, wondering why they sounded more distant with each word. _I'm here!_ she screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. _Oh God, please help me. Damon! Damon where are you?_

I'm here, cara. I'm with you.

She could hear him as though he was standing next to her but she couldn't touch him. She couldn't even _see _him. _Where? Where are you?_

I'm here. I love you.

I know, I love you too. Oh Damon, why is it so cold?

It'll be over soon, amore. You won't feel any more pain.

It was then Bonnie realized she wasn't speaking with her voice, but with her mind. And she could hear Damon perfectly, just as perfectly as he could hear her.

So this was it. She was dying. And again Damon was watching just as helplessly. The only thing comforting her was knowing he would be there when she awoke, whenever that would be.

_That's it, cara. I'm here. I will always be here. Just let it happen._

Bonnie felt her body take its last breath, and then there was silence.

* * * * * * *

Stefan and Elena waited at the boarding house for Meredith and Alaric. She wore the same wig and disguise she had worn for the wedding only two months before. Now, she wore it to bury one of her best friends.

They had all been told that Bonnie's body had been so severely crushed in the accident that they could only see her from the torso up. The rest of her had been flattened by the impact. Meredith, always the strong one, had mentioned that Bonnie had been right. No one asked about what, they all knew.

When they arrived at the cemetery in Fell's Church, Elena felt herself shiver. It seemed like forever ago that she would come here, alone, and write in her diary as she sat at her parents' headstones. Now, only two rows away, Bonnie McCullough was being laid to rest…like she herself had been not too long before that. The whole situation didn't make much sense, though making _perfect _sense at the same time. It was eerie.

Matt showed up toward the end, trying to hide his teary eyes. He caught sight of Elena and Meredith, and nodded at Stefan, but otherwise kept his distance. Elena knew something was bothering him, even more than the thought of Bonnie's death. She would ask him later, but she felt her hands grow cold when she saw the giant crow sitting in the tree above.

After the service, the girls sat around under the canopy that was still there, while Stefan paced back and forth, trying not to look upset, and failing miserably. No one knew him better than Elena. She walked over and put her hand on his arm. "Are you ok?"

Stefan looked down at her, into her sorrowful eyes. "Damon…"

A figure seemed to form out of air behind them, and began to walk toward them. Elena stifled a scream, and Meredith jumped up in front of her, with Alaric standing between them and whatever was coming toward them. "Oh please," Damon said coming through the shadows. "I was just passing through."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. This was the first time she'd seen Damon since the night of their deadly run-in with the kitsune, though she had gotten to know him better through conversations with Bonnie. Bonnie…who would never speak again. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my respects, what does it look like?" Damon gave her a 'duh' look.

Elena eyed him curiously. She had seen him around Bonnie. This was a different side, the side they were all used to seeing. Very guarded, particularly now. "I assume you know why you're here…?" she said softly.

Damon looked at her as if she were insane. "Of course I know. I was there when it happened."

Stefan nearly pounced on his brother, but the look Damon gave him told him now was not the time. "You mean you _watched Bonnie die_?" The words came out through Stefan's teeth.

Damon looked at his brother, and for a short second Elena thought she saw pain register in his black eyes. "What else could I do? Did you actually expect me to swoop in there and save her like some damsel in distress? What do I look like? Superman?"

Stefan growled loudly, making everyone jump. Everyone other than Damon, who stood there as casually as if he had merely coughed. "You could've done _something_, Damon. Weren't you the one who _loved_ her?"

Damon rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree that the girls had been sitting under moments ago. "What does it matter now?" He looked at his brother now, and his eyes twitched. The pain was there, but Damon wasn't letting anyone in. "There's nothing that can be done anymore. It's over."

Alaric pulled Meredith close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife, who had begun to sob quietly behind him. Elena reached over and grabbed Stefan's hand, pulling him away from Damon. His face showed no emotion, though Elena could feel the sadness. It rolled off of him in waves. Stefan had been like that after she had died…

_Wait! She _died_ as a mortal, but came _back _as a vampire. That _was why Damon showed nothing. He knew. As much as she wanted to tell Meredith, to rejoice in the fact that they _would_ see Bonnie again, she knew she needed to let Damon have his moment. Damon would find a way to get Bonnie out of here so they could be together again. She wanted to smile, but thought it best not to. Not now. When she and Stefan were alone later, she would tell him, though she was sure he'd already figured it out. That was probably why he hadn't charged Damon. They left quietly, getting into their cars and driving away slowly.

* * * * * * *

Bonnie reached up to her head, touching where the blood had been, but feeling nothing. She couldn't see anything, but she knew she was safe, the accident a distant memory. _Damon?_ she called into the darkness.

Nothing.

No light, no sound, nothing.

Then she heard it. A door opening or closing, and from the sound of it, scrapping against concrete. Almost like the door to…

A tomb. She was in the McCullough family mausoleum. There hadn't been a lot of her family in Fell's Church, but enough to build this monstrous tomb for each one that was to be buried here. The Smallwood's had one twice as big, just across the old cemetery. It wasn't far from Honoria Fell's tomb. The one that Elena had died in as a vampire…

Bonnie sat up slowly, looking around now, her eyes adjusting immediately to the darkness. She could see every scrape on the concrete walls. She heard the mice as they ran. _Gross, _she said to herself. She put her feet over the side of the block she had been laying on and swung her feet, looking like a child sitting in a seat too big for her. _Ok Damon, I give up. Where are you?_

His hand came over hers, and though every instinct in her wanted to scream, she knew who it was, and that she was safe. Damon walked around in front of her, taking both hands and lifting her gently off the stone table. "How do you feel?" His whisper sounded like he was speaking full volume, and Bonnie winced. He looked at her and apologetically shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm thirsty," Bonnie said, looking up into his eyes for approval. "Is that right?"

Damon nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, that's exactly right. I wouldn't subject you to my brother's diet, though. You deserve much better than that." He started to lead her down a dark passageway. He looked back at her when she stopped, eyes wide. "_Rossa_," she smiled brightly, "nothing can hurt you now. Everything's right. We'll have to get you home to change, and then, we'll go somewhere where no one knows us. We can start our life. But we have to get you out of here first. Trust me."

Bonnie nodded. She trusted Damon now more than anything. "Wait," she said, grabbing him and pulling him into her. She kissed him long and hard, and he lifted her against the wall, pulling her legs around him for support. "It feels like forever since I've felt you, any part of you," she said when they broke apart. "I needed to make sure you're really here, that we're really together."

"We are, _cara_. We will be forever. _Siete la mia vita, rossa. _You will _always_ be my life."

* * * * * * *

"I know it sounds stupid, Stefan, but it's the only thing that makes sense. I _saw_ how he felt about her. There's no way in this world that he could _not _care that Bonnie's dead." Elena was pacing now, but safely in the confines of Stefan's room at the boarding house. Meredith and Alaric had gone back to her parents' house to get some rest. They had promised to be back in the morning. She ran her hands through her hair, blond again with the wig thrown in the corner of the room, and came to stand in front of him. "So we have to find out where he's taking her."

Stefan looked up at her from where he sat on the bed, his head in his hands. "What?" His expression was tired, both physically and emotionally. "You realize that _if_ you're right, they could be halfway to Florence by now."

"Is that where you think they'd go?" Elena's expression was hopeful.

Stefan shrugged then nodded. "More than likely. He'd want her to see where we come from. Not that it matters now. She can't leave him."

Elena tilted her head sideways. "Stefan, she _loves_ him. No one understands that love better than I do. She'd travel to the ends of the Earth for him. Leaving _him_ isn't an option for her. Just like it isn't for me."

Stefan put his hands out to her, motioning for her to come sit on his lap. He buried his head in her hair. "You're right," he said softly.

"I know," she said, grinning as if she had just won a match of wits. "You knew it the day Matt came to see her. On Christmas. She heard your thoughts, just as clearly as though you had said them aloud. You and I used to do that when I was in my not-so-solid state. If I caught it I know you caught it."

Stefan nodded. "Yes, and she confirmed it when she told me to never mind how she heard me. Damon must've been giving her his blood from day one. Then again, combined with her Power, there's no telling what effect it was going to have on her. I just hope it's a good one."

Elena looked down at him. "It will be. You'll see."

* * * * * * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Bonnie squealed under Damon's hand. He had covered her eyes, and Bonnie was squirming impatiently. "I can smell-"

"Then plug your nose," Damon commanded. Bonnie's mouth curved down into a frown, and Damon leaned down to kiss her perfect lips. "When I'm ready for you to see, I'll release you."

Bonnie frowned . "Well how much longer?"

"Just a few more steps. Ok, now."

Damon released her then, and the sight before her completely overtook her. They were in a cabin, much like the one Elena had described to them, but this one was the White House compared to Elena's description of her cabin in Shinichi's prison. "Oh," was all Bonnie could say.

The front room alone was immaculate, looking like something out of a magazine. Pictures lined the walls, from famous artists to brand new ones, and the leather furniture was the deepest shade of chocolate. "This isn't really _your_ taste, Damon."

"I know," he said, leaning against the staircase. "It's more yours. Do you remember telling me about the cabin you used to go to on family vacations when you were little?" Bonnie nodded, tears in her eyes. "I tried to recreate it…with a modern twist."

Bonnie was at his side in half a second, putting her hands on his perfect chest. _Another perk of my new life_, she whispered to herself smiling. It was then that she noticed her new adornment.

On the third finger of her left hand was the lapis lazuli ring.

Bonnie gasped and brought both hands to her chest. "Oh Damon!" she squealed in delight. "Does this mean-"

Damon came to her side, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. "It means whatever you want it to mean. If it's your engagement ring, fine. If you want it to mean your wedding ring…well then, we just have to make it official, I guess." He shrugged in his nonchalant way, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Bonnie threw her arms around his neck, a low growl escaping his lips before she kissed him fiercely. _Wow! This feels so _different "Do you mean it? We can have a small wedding?" She beamed for a moment, and then her face fell. "But I can't have any of my family there."

Damon hugged her tightly. "No, not your family…but close enough will work, right?"

Bonnie's eyes brightened again. "You mean?"

"Yes," he smiled and felt his heart soar when her eyes widened in excitement. "But if I give you your way with that, can we at least go to Florence? My home there is three times the size of this _shack_," he said, gesturing to the center of the room, "and I know you'd love the grounds there. You and Elena can plan your parts, and I'll even play nice with my _brother_." He rolled his eyes in mock disgust. Bonnie punched his arm and he laughed lightly. "It's not really gonna matter, you know?"

Bonnie's head came down a fraction, and Damon pulled her up to face him by her chin. "I know…"

"_Cara_, I will do whatever you need me to do. If you want me to play nice with them, I'll do it for your sake. I love you. You are my everything." Damon cringed inside, knowing it was true. Though it wouldn't be exactly _pleasant _to be nice to Stefan, he would swallow his pride…for his Bonnie, his _piccolo uccello. _He would never feel this way about anyone else as long as he existed, and he was sure she felt the same way about him. Especially now, her arms wrapped around him, head on his chest. She no longer had to fear him. They had each other…the way it would be forever.

* * * * * * *


End file.
